Through My Eyes
by ABlinkOfTheEye
Summary: Bella is constantly getting into fights and getting expelled from school, so now Bella's mom has had enough. Bella is getting sent to live with her father in Forks. Now she'll be the new skater girl at Forks High. All human.
1. Underdog

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I will put all houses, bedrooms, and clothes on my profile. Hope you like it.

**I felt the cool breeze brush past my face and blow my hair back as I skated through the school parking lot. I know people are saying things under their breathe about me but, since I had my headphones in, I couldn't hear a word they were saying. One of my favorite songs, Anthem For The Underdog, blasted through my speakers. I am pretty sure that they were saying how weird I am and how I need to stop rolling around like nobody is around me, but that's how I live. I know I'm a little different then the preppy Barbie clones at my school, but I'm perfectly content with that.**

**See, at Perry High School, your either in, or your out. There's no in between. The "in crowd" is consumed with all the dingbat prep girls who are all just trying to put out and get guys' attention. They all act the same, have the same IQ and look the same. They wear their little shorts and tank tops so they can show off as much skin as possible. Actually, I bet they also test how much attention they can get. **

**The leader of their group is- **

**I hard push both brought me out of my thought and almost knocked me off my board. I halted to a stop and turned around to see who had just rudely ran into me and I guess the saying is true, speak, or in my case think, of the devil and the devil shall appear.**

"**Swan! Watch where your going. Oh my gosh!" The prissy little blonde haired bimbo shouted in my face.**

"**Oh I'm sorry Jennifer, did I break your nail?" I replied back as much sarcasm and venom I had in me. This girl, or more like inhumane being, has had some kind of grudge against me since fifth grade for some odd reason. Jennifer was leader of the annoying "in crowd". She was a little shorter than me and has medium length blonde hair that was cut into a short bob and so obviously dyed that color. She was ugly inside and out. But to cover up her outside uglyness she wears tons of make up. Me and my friends like to call her Pancake face. **

"**Yeah actually you did. But I apologize, I did much worse to you. I broke your face." Her and her clone friends just laughed while her boyfriend, Randy, made a comment saying that it was always that way. Okay, this just pushed me over the edge. It was the end of the day so I couldn't get in too much trouble for what I'm about to do. I am so tired of this girl thinking she can walk all over me. I am so tired of her talking to me like I a piece of trash that doesn't even belong here. I am so tired of here getting every guy I'm interested in. I am so tired of her doing this almost everyone at my school. I am tired of there being a girl just like her at every school I attend. And I am tired that no one has put this girl in her place.**

**Once the laughter started to die down just a tad I answered back to her bitchy ass.**

"**Well I've always been a believer in things being nice, even, and equal so I guess if my face is broken-" As I pronounced my last word I through as much power into my fist as it met with her ugly, fake face. As I made contact I saw her fall to the ground. Wow that was easy. As she was trying to climb back up I decided to kick her in her side. She flopped right back to the ground and I walked away leaving her screaming, and the rest of the school's voices behind me. **

**This wouldn't be the first time I've been in trouble for fighting. It's actually the reason why I've been kicked out of two other schools on the other side of town. This also wouldn't be the first time I've been caught fighting at Perry High. I had gotten in fights with Jackie, Reena, Yasmine, and now Jennifer. Oh and some guys too. I decked Robert, Ryan, and Cody. I know I'm pissing my mom and step dad off with all the fighting and being forced to move but, I can't help if I have sort of a temper problem. **

**As I skated to my house, I passed by the outlet mall that located the store that I work at, PacSun. I would be working later tonight, but I have to switch clothes first. I got to my house in about twenty minutes flat. I slowed down once I got to my driveway and stopped completely once I arrived at the garage door. I pressed in the code to the door and it quickly moved its way up. I stepped on the back of my board so I could grab it.**

**I walked into my house and breathed in the air that seems to always smell like bleach. I stepped into the kitchen to see our housekeeper, Becca, and our butler, Peter, chatting at the kitchen table. **

"**Hello Bella, how was your day dear?" Becca asked me with a sweet smile plastered on her face.**

"**Well seeing as I gave what our little Jennifer what she deserved, I've got to say it was a pretty good day." I gave her an innocent smile and waited for her and Peter's reaction. Becca's jaw just dropped and Peter just starred at me. It was Peter who recovered first.**

"**Bella, your mother will be very, very angry, and you know that." He said in a amused yet serious voice. They both understood what I went through at school. They were basically the only ones other than my friends. Its not like my mom or Phil really cared. All they cared about was their company, their friends, and their image. **

"**Whatever. I've gotta work tonight so I'm gonna go change." With that said I walked out of the room and headed to my bedroom on the second floor. I gracefully walked into my beloved bedroom. It was a dark purple with purple and blue bedding. And it is my sanctuary. I tossed my board by the side of the door.**

**I slipped into my large bathroom and washed off my face. I still had traces of sweat from PE today. After I was clean I stepped into my bedroom and then went into my closet. Its funny how I'm not really into shopping and clothing and yet I have a closet that any girl, like Jennifer's Barbie clones, could wish for. It is huge. I kicked off my shoes and they flew in different directions. Then I began to graze my clothing.**

**Since I'm only working I decided to wear just a pair of ripped jeans and a t shirt. My jeans were from some department store at the mall and my t shirt was a Rise Against shirt from Hot Topic. It was normal outfit for me. I threw on my favorite pair of shoes which were my Blue Dustin Dollin DD-66's. I am content with my outfit so I walk back into my bathroom to fix up my hair and make up. My hair was straight and falling over my shoulders. I turn on my flat iron so I can fix my hair and pull out my make up bag. I throw on a little mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. I don't need much since I was born with a perfectly clear complexion. The only problem is that my skin is extremely pale, although I live in the sunniest state in America. **

**I picked up my iron and straightened all of my hair in less than three minutes. I'm not like normal girls who take about thirty minutes just redo their hair. **

**I walked back into my room and grab my cell phone, which is an enV2, my keys and ten bucks for a drink. My clock read that it was almost three so I headed downstairs. As I climbed the stairs I glanced at all the diplomas and awards that were hung on the walls. There was only one picture of me and it was my freshman year school picture. Which basically means it is the worst picture ever. Once at the end of the stairs I walked back into the kitchen so I could get to the garage. Peter and Becca are no longer at the kitchen table that is rarely ever used. **

"**Bye!" I yelled, hoping that someone in the house would hear me, but with such a huge house, I highly doubt it. I stepped into the garage and flicked the lights to see my baby. **

**It's a black Bugatti Veyron, and it is my prized possession. I guess having rich parents isn't always too bad. When they don't spend time with you, they try to buy your love. See I got this boy on my sixteenth birthday because my mom had to go to Vermont for a meeting the day before. I also got to throw a party but since I didn't have too many friends, the party wasn't very big. **

**My mom hadn't always been like this. Back in the day my mom and I just lived in a small apartment. We had only a small lime green Volkswagen bug. My mom worked as many things but she usually stuck to being a receptionist at different businesses. It stayed that way for about nine years. But when I was ten my mom met Phil. He wasn't a bad guy, just different from the rest of the guys that mom had dated previously. He was good-looking, nice, and successful. What really threw me off was that he was successful. He had his own business and made a ton of money. After about a year he proposed to my mom and gave her a job at his business. It was then that I would start fighting. The counselors at school would say that it was because of my age. But it was really because once my mom was engaged, she stopped paying as much attention to me. It was always about the wedding.**

**It was just after my mom and Phil got married that I got kicked out of my first school. My mom was extremely upset but Phil was excited. It was then that we moved to our first big house. It was when my mom totally stopped caring about me and started going on trips when I needed her that I got kicked out of my second school. My mom decided that it was the neighborhood that was causing me to become this way so we upped and moved to a house all the way across town to Scottsdale. We've stayed in this house for about two and a half years now. In all honesty though, I wont be surprised if we have to move after this. I was told that, after kicking the crap out of Reena, that I only had one chance left. I had just wasted that chance on that pathetic little girl.**

**I jumped into my beloved car and backed out of my driveway. I took all the right turns until I arrived at the mall in three minutes flat. I like to drive fast. I parked in the closet spot that I could see and exited my car. Some people starred because I didn't often drive my car, but today I was too lazy to skate. I looked around to see if I saw any of the familiar cars of my friends. And I did.**

**I walked over to the Tropical Smoothie and walked through the door. I saw one of my best friends working at the counter. **

"**Hey Bella, want the usual?" Phoebe asked me in a voice that was little too loud for such a small store. I chuckled and nodded in her direction. I then took a seat in one of the small tables. I could hear Phoebe in the back making my smoothie. Once I arrived to Perry High School I had marked Phoebe as one of the preps just because of the way she acted, but it turned out that she was just like me. **

**Phoebe has long bleach blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She has her nose and lip pierced and is amazingly gorgeous. She's only bit taller that me. She's more of the scene type than me. She is very loud and outgoing and loves to ride motorcross. She's basically the complete opposite of me, and I love her for that.**

"**One strawberry blitz!" She put my smoothie on the counter and held out her hand for money. I gave her the money and, after typing into the register, handed back my change.**

"**Thanks, see yah later!" I smiled at her and walked out of the shop. I headed towards PacSun under the sixty degree weather that Arizona called cold. Once I entered the store I heard shouts from all the other employees. I decided I would talk my best guy friend ever, Abel, first. **

**Abel is about 6'1 and has just enough muscles. He has brown hair and dark green eyes. He is real quiet just like me and loves to skate. He has the most amazing smile too. And he's my boyfriend.**

"**Hey Bell, your working register with me today." He smiled at me with his perfect smile. Me and him have been dating for almost six months now. I smiled back at him and went to the back to clock in. After I was done, I walked back over to Abel. **

"**Hey cutie." I gave him a small smile and try to hide the fact that I could be leaving the school soon. He didn't buy it.**

"**What's wrong? Is it about the fight?"**

"**How did you hear about that alright?!" I am shocked. I mean I know he's much more popular than the rest of my friends, but I didn't think it would get around so fast. I just bit my lip and went to the first customer I saw. He followed behind me.**

"**Do you think you'll get kicked out?" He whispered in my ear. I felt a small shiver go down my back because of how close he was. I don't what I'm going to do if I get expelled.**

"**Its possible. Very possible." I forced on a polite and happy smile on my face and stepped next to the customer in front of me. "Hey, are you finding everything you need?"**

"**Yes thank you." I recognized the girl to be someone from my school. As she turned around I noticed it was Beth from my Physics class. She was one of the nerds at my school. She had long black hair and brown eyes. **

**It was then that the bell rang meaning the door was being opened and I turned to see who was entering. Of course my day had to get even worse than it already was. I walked up to the girl and just stared her down.**

"**Hello." She said with venom in her voice. I looked her up and down.**

"**Hello to you too." Goodness I hate this girl and she just has to come into **_**my **_**store when she doesn't even shop here. **

"**Jenny's nose is broken and she has a black eye. You are so getting kicked out of school." She laughed her stuffed up laugh and walked out of the store without another word.**

**I'd kicked her ass once, I can't believe she was purposely tempting me to do it all over again. Goodness I hate Reena.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I said, I have all pictures on my profile. Anthem For The Underdog by 12 stones is this chapters theme song. Link on profile too. Please review. =]]**

**-Bri**


	2. Still Waiting

_**Hello, thanks to all my readers. And thanks to my only reviewer, aamayzaintwilight2. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the plot. **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Halfway during my shift my other best friends, Blair, Roxy and Casper, showed up. Roxy was my second friend at Perry. Once I had seen her at the beginning of the school year, I knew she would be my type of a friend. When she walked in I saw her bright green eyes search the whole store but I had been in the back with a customer. Then I heard my other best friend, Blair's, voice echoing throughout the store, indicating that she had seen me. They had arrived with Casper too. He was my third friend at Perry. At first Casper hadn't liked me because he thought I was boring but once he found out how wrong he was, we became real tight. Blair also hadn't liked me at first because she thought I wanted to steal Casper from her, when my real intentions were to just make him like me as a friend. **_

_**All of them, Abel, Phoebe and I made up the "skater" clique at our school. Although Phoebe and Blair are more of the scene type. Most people at Perry seemed to stay away from us, and most were never stupid enough to mess with us. The only people that ever did mess with us was Jennifer and her little posse. **_

_**We all talked for a while, in between the times when me and Abel had to help someone. Then after Blair bought a shirt that went just perfectly with her brown eyes, and Roxy bought a pair of jeans that elongated her legs, they left to go see a movie. **_

_**Now it's time to lock up and go home.**_

"_**Hey babe, wanna come over?" Abel asked me in a very, very tempting voice and gave me a quick kiss leaving me wanting more. I know that I should go straight home and deal with my mother, but I also know that I can just go over to Abel's, stay the night and deal with her tomorrow. I mean, either way I'm going to get busted for the fight, it's just do I want a small punishment or a huge punishment? Oh well, punishment is punishment.**_

"_**Yeah sure." I told him, gave him a seductive smile and then started walking out the back door. "But I'll have to stay the night."**_

"_**Wouldn't have it any other way. Meet me there." He kissed me one more time and then we went our separate ways. I climbed into my car and drove over to where Abel's car was parked. He has a black Chevy truck. As we slowly drove out of the driveway I could see he was smiling, which only means one thing, race. Once I got to the exit we both floored it. One of the funniest songs blasted and I sang along.**_

_**When you first left me I was wanting moreBut you were fucking that girl next door, what ja do that for?When you first left me I didn't know what to sayI never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all dayI was so lost back thenBut with a little help from my friendsI found a light in the tunnel at the endNow you're calling me up on the phoneSo you can have a little whine and a moanAnd it's only because you're feeling aloneAt first, when I see you cry,it makes me smile, it makes me worst, I feel bad for a while,But then I just smile,I go ahead and you see me you say that you want me backAnd I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jackI couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myselfSee you messed up my mental health, I was quite unwellI was so lost back thenBut with a little help from my friendsI found a light in the tunnel at the endAn' now you're calling me up on the phoneSo you can have a little whine and a moanAn' it's only because you're feeling aloneAt first when I see you cry,It makes me smile, it makes me smileAt worst I feel bad for a while,But then I just smile, I go ahead and smileAt first when I see you cry, (when I see you cry)it makes me smile, it makes me smile (it makes me smile)At worst I feel bad for a while, (I feel bad for a while)But then I just smile ( But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile...)**_

**I think he forgot that I can get my car to a top speed of 253 mph. I left him in the dust and pulled up to his apartment complex in five minutes. I had to wait for him for another couple of minutes. Once he arrived I flashed him a smile and sauntered my way up the stairs to his apartment. I knew he was watching so I added extra sexiness to my walk. **

**I heard him park, the beeping of his alarm, and him taking the steps two at a time. I leaned against his door and gave him a smug smile. He flashed me a smile and then put each arm on either side of me. He then gave me a chaste kiss one more time, teasing me. Time to tease him back, I bit my bottom lip. Then he pressed his warm lips to mine. After only a minute of sweet kissing his tongue glided across my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. His slid on my lower back while my heads grabbed a hold of his hair. He let go for a second to search for his keys without separating our mouths. **

**Once we are inside he leads back into his room. Abel is only seventeen, like me, but his parents have gotten so tired of him that they got him his our apartment. I spent most of my time here or at Phoebe's or Roxy's house when I was sick of my mom and Phil. None of their parents seemed to care. **

**We slowly made our way to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. I turn my head to deepen the kiss while we both battle for dominance. He then left a warm trail of kisses on my neck and jaw and chest. It was when he started to unbutton my pants that I freaked out and pushed him off of me.**

"**Stop! Stop! Stop! Just stop!" I screamed at him, but he wasn't shocked. We went through this every time we kissed, it would last while, he would push further, and I would freak out. I can hear him breathing deeply on the floor while I try to compose my self. Every single freaking time! God, what is wrong with me? **

"**I'm sorry." I heard Abel's quiet voice come out in a barely audible whisper. I have to be honest, this is the worst I've been in a while. I could feel tears sliding down my face. **

"**It- It's o- okay." I stuttered. I laid back and threw my hands onto my face. Every time. I felt a shift in the bed and warm arms wrap around me. We didn't speak for a long time. **

**Suddenly he lifted me up and brought me over to his living room. He sat on the couch and I followed him and we put on the stereo. The first song that played from the speakers was from the mixed CD I had made him a few months ago. **

_**So am I still waitingFor this world to stop hatingCant find a good reasonCant find hope to believe inDrop dead a bullet to my headYour words are like a gun in handYou cant change the state of the nationWe just need some motivationThree times I see no convictionJust lies and more contradiction**_

**As the CD played on, I began to lean on Abel and fall into a deep slumber. **

_**I walked through the doors of Perry High School for the very first time. Although it seems as though I'm watching myself do this. The school is huge and way expensive compared to the schools that I went to in Mesa. I look around and finally find the sign that points to the front office. I walk in to see a young women bustling around the room with papers in her hand. I cough quietly and try to capture her attention, it doesn't work. I cough a little louder and she finally turns around and just stares at me expectantly. **_

"_**Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I didn't seem to get my schedule in the mail. I was hoping I could pick it up here?" I spoke it like it was a question. She grunts, turns back around, and heads to the desk on the left of the room. She types on her keyboard quietly and then the printer starts up behind her. While its printing I look around the room and stare at all the motivational posters. But I stare at my outfit that I wore that day. I wanted to be plain so I threw on a pair of dark jeans and my black D.A.R.E t-shirt and I matched it with my black converse. How weird, now I do anything to stand out from the crowd. **_

_**The lady rudely hands the schedule to me and I walk straight out the door without another glance back. I head to my first period class, which is Physics with Ms. Baca. When I walked into the room there were big two seated desks. The only desk left was next to a girl with black hair, when I pulled back my seat and the girl looked up, I recognized it to be Phoebe. She was wearing a black skirt, a pink plaid shirt and a pair of pink heels. Suddenly the class seemed to be on fast forward and I just watched Phoebe and myself talk through-out the period, since Phoebe is such an outgoing girl. We also saw how many classes we had together, which was four. We had Physics, Trig, which is my fourth period class, Spanish 3, which I have fifth, and English, which is my eighth period, together. After the bell rang, me and Phoebe waved good-bye to each other and I headed to my next class, which was AP World History. **_

_**The desks were set in a circle and there was one girl who was surrounded by other people, who I soon found out was Jennifer. The only girl that wasn't around her was a girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. She also was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a black short sleeved hoodie, and a pair of black flats. As I stepped toward her she flashed me a prefect smile, making my self-confidence plummet to the ground, and patted the desk right next to her. A few minutes later our teacher, Ms. Torres, walked in but the class continued to talk. I learned that the girl's name was Roxy and that she was really quiet and analyzed things a lot. She also loves to skateboard and wakeboard. **_

_**The day continued in a flash until it was lunch time. It was then that I met my other friends. I met Blair, a short and pale girl with bleach blonde hair with other dyed colors and brown eyes, and her boyfriend Casper, a tall boy with dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Blair was really outgoing but didn't talk to me as much, along with Casper. They were also friends with Phoebe and Abel. Right when I saw Abel I saw myself gape and turn a bright red. God, I'm such a loser! Then as I was talking to my new friends, Jennifer showed up.**_

"_**Hello, my name is Jennifer, you must be new." She glared at all my new friends and then smiled back at me.**_

"_**My name is Bella." My name seemed to echo.**_

"_**Bella… Bella… Bella…" But it isn't my voice, it's, Abel's? "Bella, wake up!"**_

**I jolted awake to the smell of eggs and bacon. I looked around and the night before began to come back to me. School, fight, work, kissing, me freaking out. Oh shit! Mom's going to be pissed! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!**

"**Why?" Oh, I hadn't realized I had spoken my thoughts. I looked over at Abel and he smiled at me. God, he's so absolutely perfect. I glanced at the clock behind him, on the microwave, and almost screamed. It's almost ten. I got up and grabbed my keys. **

"**The fight yesterday! I'm in huge trouble! Like big time!" I yelled. I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**I love you." He kissed me back.**

"**Love you too!" I yelled while I ran out the door. I ran down the stairs and hopped into my car. I started up the car and my radio started to play Le Disko. I sang the lyrics.**

_**Hello little boys, little toysWe're the dreams you're believingCrawling up the wallsRunning down your faceRazor sharp, razor cleanFeel the weapon's sensationOn your back...With loaded gunsNow hold onto me pretty babyIf you want to flyI'm gonna melt the fever sugarRolling back your eyesWe're gonna ride the race carsWe're gonna dance on fireWe're the girls Le DiskoSupersonic overdriveSo what's it gonna take?Silver shadow believer....Spock rocker with your dirty eyesIt's a chance gonna moveGonna fuck up your egoSilly boy gonna make you cryIf what they say is true...You're a boy - and I'm a girlI will never fall in love with you**_

**I arrived home and drove up the driveway. Once I parked in the garage I took a deep breath while one of my all time favorite songs played, NJ Legion Iced Tea. Okay, time to just face it. If I'm lucky, maybe mom wont even be home.**

**I walk into the door, and honestly, I'm pretty shocked.**

"**No." I just stare down the women in front of me. All of my belongings from my locker were on the table in front of her. This only meant one thing, we're moving again. **

"**Oh yes." She patted the seat across from her. "I believe we have some things talk about." I sat down and we began our glaring war and waited for the other to break the silence. I give up.**

"**She was driving me crazy mom. She's a complete bitch and she needed to be put in her place." I tried to explain myself. She clicked her tongue indicating she wanted more.**

"**She pushed me off my board mom, what was I supposed to do?" I yelled. "Should I have just let her pick on me, and most of the school's student body, for the rest of the year? I don't think so." I put as much force in my voice as possible. She just looked at me for a few minutes, then spoke.**

"**This was the last straw Bella, and you knew that. And I am so sick and tired of you being like this. So I hope your prepared to say goodbye-"**

"**Exactly what to?" I butted in.**

"**Shut up Bella! Now you listen to me!" She yelled. Damn, she has never yelled at me like this before. "You are leaving. Not we, **_**you**_** are leaving. I am so tired of your shit. So say goodbye to your friends, your boyfriend, and most of all, Arizona. You're going to live with your father in Forks, Washington." I could feel the tears falling quickly down my face, but I didn't speak. Her tone was serious enough for me to keep quiet. "You've already been expelled from school, so you will be leaving as soon as possible, which is Monday morning. You will start school the next day. I'm sorry Bella, but you've wasted all your chances. Now go pack." **

**I just stared at her for a while. She then got up and left to go to her office. I didn't move for quite a long time. I'm moving. I'm leaving everything. This is big time, I really screwed up this time. **

**Finally, after what felt like days, I got up and grabbed all my stuff from my lockers and headed up to my room. Once I walked into my room I saw many suitcases laying on the floor. I just dropped my stuff and flopped onto my bed and cried and screamed. This is horrible. This the worst. This is impossible. This is happening. I'm moving to a place I've never been to. I'm moving in with my father, whom I have never meant. And I'm attending a school in the middle of the year, which means I'll be the new freak. **

**How could this happen? My life is officially over.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading. All pictures and songs will be on my profile. The song for this chapter is Still Waiting by Sum 41. The other songs are Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns and Smile by Lily Allen. Review =]]**


	3. Left Alone

**Hello again, I know it has been ehh FOREVER since I've updated and I will not make any excuse for it. I will only apologize and provide you another chapter of Bella's life as a skater chick haha. (: Love Bri**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I bet I don't even own the idea.**

Time? 9:00 am

Date? Monday

My location? Somewhere above Utah I'm guessing.

Why? I screwed up. BIG TIME.

I made a huge mistake, okay multiple huge mistakes, but that's beside the point. Anyway as a consequence I was on a plane, in a small leather seat, with the person to my left unsuccessfully trying to tame her screaming baby, and a man to my left trying to quickly figure out where to stick in head phones to watch the plane movie. Oh and the movie playing? Mean Girls. Please tell me why this man so desperately wants to watch a movie about four teenage girls who destroy the lives of others and each other? Actually never mind I don't want to know. I guess these are just the type of people in Forks, Washington. What a stupid name for a town. I think a better name would be Gelanbrea or Plickfrom. Something interesting. But then again that would require the town to be interesting itself.

Forks… My new home. God help me.

I miss my friends already. Telling them was a hard thing for me to do. I was so close to them and now I'm just picking up and leaving again. I guess it's just a reminder that I shouldn't get closed to people. All that ever happens is it all gets ripped away from me and I end up getting hurt.

It was Saturday when the most important people in my life came over unexpectedly. That's when they found out. There were clothes scattered all over the floor and five suitcases lying around. They took one glance at the floor and caught on. Phoebe took it the worst but kept denying it at first. All she would say was "you're going on a trip" and "you'll be back". But eventually the truth hit her.

I wasn't going and visiting family for a weekend. And I was not coming back.

That truth hurt.

After a long day of tears and reminiscing everyone went home. Well everyone but Abel. He stayed behind and we just talked. It was nice but…. Painful. I was going to miss him. I do miss him.

The next day they came over again and I was already done packing. My room was vacant of almost everything except for my clothes for bed and my clothes for the next morning. The day was spent with don't forget mes and I'll miss yous. It was filled with reminders to call and email and text every day. Filled with good lucks and have funs. I was filled with memories and laughs and tears… mostly tears. Once again they all stayed until they were called home, and once again Abel stayed behind.

"_Well kiddo…" He grabbed my hand while we were sitting on my bedroom floor._

"_Well…" I couldn't look at him. Cheesy as it sounds it was just to heartbreaking._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella" His voice had a certain light heartedness in it. I look up to see him smiling but the anguish and pain… It was still shining through his eyes. _

"_Yes mother?" We both chuckled but it didn't sound right. It sounded forced. Suddenly his tone turned serious and he looked me dead in the eye._

"_I'll miss you."_

"_Not for long, you'll find me a replacement" I tried to joke but he didn't even show a sign of happiness._

"_There is no one in the world that is better than you I can promise you that." We just sat there making no noise at all. Just looking at each other. "I love you Bella."_

"_I love you, too" I smiled and he smiled back._

"_Do me a favor?"_

"_Anything" In my mind I wondered what he could possibly want but his reply was far from what I had expected._

"_When you go there, don't forget about me"_

"_Never!" I cut in. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and I melted instantly._

"_Shh… Let me finish please" I acted as though I zipped my lips, locked them, and threw away the key. He sighed deeply and then continued, "Don't forget about me. But move on. Find someone to fall in love with there. You shouldn't waste your time on me when I'm so far away."_

_I didn't believe what he was saying to me. Was he serious? I scanned his face for any sign of lying or sarcasm. I saw none. I nodded._

_Soon after that I walked him out to his truck to say goodbye one last time. The moon was shining brightly and the temperature was a nice mid-seventies. A perfect night for a very imperfect situation. _

"_I love you Bella and I will miss you everyday"_

"_I love you, too and I will miss you every minute" He smiled and put his hands on the sides on my face and leaned forward. This kiss wasn't like our usual kisses. It was… gentle but desperate. Kind but upsetting. I loved it and hated it at the same time._

_As he drove away I stood in front my house and cried. I cried because I was leaving everything I once knew. Because I was leaving the best people in the world. And because I was going somewhere I knew I wouldn't belong. I cried because I was angry and sad and alone. I was alone._

I am alone. 

The goodbye to my mother wasn't as bad. It was quick and simple. I said goodbye I love you. She repeated it. We hugged. We walked in separate directions. Both of us alone.

Is that what life is like? Being with someone you love and then being left alone? I think that's all there is to life.

The man to my left, was he once with someone and then left to be by himself? Or is he the one that left? Is he returning to what he left? Or is he leaving right now? Same with the woman to my right. Did any of these situations pertain to her?

I look at both of them and see that they're both too busy for me to ask them. Not that I would even if I could, I wasn't that bold. But as I sat there on my way to meet my father and see my new home, as I sat there and read _Romeo and Juliet_, these questions still remained in the back of my head.


End file.
